thecancerrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
The SaaS
About The SaaS are the main and largest occupying faction of cancer in the cancer realm, they are known for their bright pink color and/or specific face.Tentacles are commonly associated with the SaaS as well as ass blasters. The eternal overlord to the SaaS is Lord Chrish Cancer the swiggity swoot, no matter if it's a timeline where Chrish died,the SaaS still regard him as their greatest leader. Structure The SaaS faction in themselves are a rather militarized faction'(sometimes referred to as the SaaS Dominion)' bent on controlling the entire realm, as they believe it to be theirs; as they were the first beings created by the SaaS Lords at the birth of the realm.They follow a Overlord who is given supreme power and rule over the faction's direction, with layers of leadership trickling down from the overlord like generals and so on. n The SaaS have been known to hold elections before for Overlord, but it's suspected they don't actually let any non-SaaS win anyway. Relations to other realm residents In general the SaaS either deeply despise, or don't care about other factions/groups. Unless their leaders declare otherwise the SaaS hivemind will tend to think whatever. The SaaS will usually just act as a force of authority over non hostile realms they control and their residents. Humans that live in the realm in particular are usually left unscathed if they abide by the current leader of the SaaSes laws. It is also known that humans are sometimes allowed to join the SaaS armies if they are worthy and show exceptional loyalty to the SaaS cause. Usually joining the SaaS "SaaSifies" the human to develop pink and SaaS like features over time and a natural resistance to realm radiation. Appearances The SaaS have appeared in every CRQ game to date, like the RCBs you really can't have a game in the CRQ universe without the SaaS. The SaaS usually serve as the main antagonists to the players in the games. Warfare and History of it Now SaaS have been at war with their arch enemy, the SooS for a while now. The SaaS tend to out number the SooS but the SooS hide in their SooSy Forest for cover from the hordes. SaaS Tactics in general consist of swarming the enemy or simply blowing things up their various Ass blasters and SaaS Spray. The SaaS are rather involved through out their documented history as violent and always trying to invade the Human world for Lord Chrish. Their attempts so far have failed to take earth from the humans as the SaaS slayers from various games have stopped these invasions. Now the SaaS have stopped trying to invade after chrish was destroyed the second time, at least in the DOR-ARD timeline, where Dale has no interest in the human world. Alterations and Divisions Throughout the CRQ timelines and games the SaaS employ different sub-factions of itself arisen either by the events of a certain timeline or to fill specific roles the SaaS need. In CRQ 2 DoR, a branch of the SaaS known as the Cyber SaaS are present in the realm. They are basically SaaS enhanced with Cybernetics and are able to be produced in the factories of SaaS Vectron. In CRQ 2 DoR, there is a division of elite SaaS known as the Inquisitors, led by SaaS Shade Volya. They intend to visit other places in the cancer realm and spread the message of SaaS power and keep relations/control over other creatures to the best of their ability. However they are particularly known for their ventures into Spoop corrupted areas. Inquisitors, like their leader Volya are known to either inherent Spoop characteristics or are heavily cyberteched as it's needed to survive consumption by the spoops. In CRQ 2 RoS, a sub faction of the SaaS exist in Anime Land called the Anime SaaS. The anime SaaS are only present in anime land and are SaaS manipulated and transformed by Kawaii SaaS's anime powers to suit her needs for "very kawaii SaaS" to guard Anime land and Kawaii SaaS herself. Category:Characters Category:Factions